


A special notebook

by JC_2000



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_2000/pseuds/JC_2000
Summary: Nagisa’s knew he would regret opening up his journal with the two gremlins karma and Nakamura in his class .
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Korosensei & Rio Nakamura, Korosensei & Shiota Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota/Karma Akabane/ Rio Nakamura, Nakamura Rio/Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa/ Akabane Karma / Nakamura Rio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Assassination Classroom fanfictions, Karma x Nagisa





	A special notebook

_Studious as always..._ Rio thought to herself peering over the shoulder of her adorable blue pig tailed classmate . “Whatcha writin’ there Nagisa?” She questioned , doing her best to get a better look. He was writing in a much more calm manor than with his usual scribbled out assassination notes. 

For someone with such calm nerves he was really jumpy at that question . “ words!” He squeaked out and slapped the book shut with a thud . “Just words ... normal class words ... a-about school.” He rambled. A faint blush faded onto his cheeks.

Sensing embarrassment in the air Karma grinned like a gremlin . “Ohoho Nagisa blushing ? This oughta be good!” the red devil laughed muscheviously. 

_Jeez , they’re like sharks , all they need is one drop of embarrassment in the water and they’ll swarm to eat me alive ._ ” Oh it’s nothing Karma “ he lied“Nakamura just wanted to cheat off my notes again...“ 

Karma butted in “Nagisa you’re many things but a good liar is not one of them ... what’s in there come on ?” 

_Shit shit shit I can’t believe they’re really ganging up on me like this._ “ Karma no ! Not every secret I have is made for your amuse-“ 

Nagisa’s eyes widened as he noticed what was happening . Karma’s eyes darting toward Nakamura for a brief second gave it away, he had that spark he always got when he had a plan. Most people never noticed when Karma got inspired but Nagisa saw that glint every time. While Karma speaks Nakamura snaked her arm around him , her fingertips nearly grasped the corner of the notebook. And if it weren’t for her attempting the technique he had already perfected she would’ve had it too . 

“ I won’t be tricked that easily.” He said back arrogantly , reflexes kicking in he kneed the underside of the desk , sending the notebook up in the air for just long enough that Nakamura’s attempted grab missed . 

_I can’t let them see that ... but I don’t want to have to try and avoid them all day because of it , they’re sure to sneak up on me sooner or later , I mean they’re both talented assassins after all._

But then it hit , there was one assassin in the room that could dodge them all day and then some with ease. Swerving away from Karmas outstretched grip with a grunt he threw the book at Kurosensei with intensity , and fired off several shots to go along with it . 

As effortlessly as always he grabbed the book in his extended tentacle and slapped away the bb’s with its cover . It left a few bumps on it but didn’t damage the cover to the point where Nagisa was fazed by it . 

“Nagisa m’boy , I appreciate the effort but right now it’s time to study ... finals will kill your grades faster than I’ll kill you so you really ought to focus up ... I’ll be keeping this until the end of class “ he spoke nonchalantly without so much as turning away from the whiteboard. 

“Sorry sir !” ,Nagisa who hadn’t been trying to kill him in that moment anyway stated . With a sigh of relief and enjoyment he spun around to stick his tongue out confidently at the two blackmail demons behind him . 

Karma groaned while Nakamura just pouted. “You’re no fun pigtails “ she mumbled as the two of them returned to their studying . 

Nagisa was relieved for most of the day but he got more and more concerned when Kurosensai seemed to be reading it . He thought he was just imagining it at first but every couple of minutes he could see a blur of a blue square with pages flipping . One second on the desk ... the next gone ... the next back but just a little bit farther to the left .

_This can’t end well ..._

Nagisa figured it was only amount of time until his face changed to some new shade and he announced his little secrets to the whole class . On top of that he felt lost without that book . So much of himself wasn’t expressed verbally it was always quiet and too himself in that book where his thoughts were private . And now some alien was pillaging through his safe place. 

He was fidgeting and anxious for the rest of the day , but to his surprise when the last bell rang Kurosensai returned the book without any fuss about it . 

_Huh ... well I guess that’s that that then ..._

———————————————————

Karma was lying awake in bed . He was never one to be a fan of secrets, they were much too tantalizing and he was almost always able to sneak around . 

_What could Nagisa be keeping secret ... honestly it could’ve be anything, I felt like I knew him but he moves like a snake and without any visible practice he was able to take down that shitty PE teacher like it was nothing ._

“Just what exactly are you hiding Nagisa ?” He asked out loud staring at the ceiling.

“Wouldn’t you love to find out ?” A familiar and annoying voice laughed out with his head pressed against the window. 

“Octopus?! What the hell man , you can’t just show up at my house in the middle of the night like that , I should kill you .”

“Well of course you should Karma, that is the point after all . But until that time I actually have a favor to ask of you.”

Karma’s face wrinkled in confusion. “ You can do just about anything at Mach speed , what the hell do you need me to help with ?” He wasn’t mad so much as he was lost as he opened up the window to let his murderous teacher inside. 

Korosensei reached into his pocket and unfolded a hand written note “ I made a copy from Nagisa’s notebook when he wasn’t looking ... it seems our dear friend Nagisa is a little lovestruck eheheh.”

Karma snatched away the note just dying to read what he had to say . 

_There’s so much crossed out , Nagisa really must’ve been worried about this ._

_ Hey Nakamura so uhm , I’m not sure if I’m actually gonna give this to you or not it’s kind of embarrassing but well ... I might as well just go out and say it . I really like you ...like a lot . You’re so straightforward and you never compromise for anything , if you’ve got a plan you see it through to the end and I can’t help but love that about you . And it doesn’t hurt that you’re probably the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen . I mean your hair is so long and pretty , if I’m being honest I can’t help but get butterflies in my stomach when you talk to me .  _

_ Anyway uh ... I suppose if I’m giving this to you I just really wanna know if maybe you feel the same ? It’s hard for me to tell sometimes , I try my best to read people but aside from the technical I don’t always hit it right~~~.  _

The rest became a squiggled mess .  Must’ve been when we started to grab it from him . “God what a sappy mess !” Karma laughed along with Korosensei . “So what’s the deal ? You want me to set the two of them up on a date or something ?” He smirked happy for the challenge . 

Korosensei’s head turned to a green circle showing he was correct . “ I figured you could set up a date somewhere , Nagisa won’t make the first move and Nakamura isn’t exactly the romantic type , so if you set it up for them I could tell her where to go after I leave here , it would be the perfect blind date!“ 

“You interfere in our lives way too much you know that ... just watch a show don’t make our business your entertainment . “ he sighed “ but I suppose with something like this I can’t exactly turn you down , here hand over that pen “ 

In a few moments Karma channeled his inner Nakamura ... which wasn’t hard given how well they got along . And after writing out the perfect note with a date and location to meet he handed it over to Kurosensai. 

“You bring this to him , and make sure to tell Nakumura where to go . Try not to talk that short stack up too much but at least give her a reason to show . “ He was really energetic when it came to a proper plan . 

“Absolutely ... but since I can’t exactly be there without causing a panic , Im gonna need you there too , you gotta make sure everything goes according to plan after all “ 

Karma nodded and stood his ground as his hair blew from the wind .  Korosensei really needs to work on announcing before he launches off like that . But as he laid back in bed he looked towards the ceiling and grinned “ This is gonna be far too much fun .” 

—————————————————————

Korosensei laughed to himself as he flew through the air . He had two more stops to make tonight but he hadn’t been completely truthful when he spoke to Karma. 

Making a few adjustments as he flew was hard given how the paper flapped in the wind , but eventually he changed all the _I would love to go out with you_ _’s_ to  _ We would love to go out with you ’s .  _

When he had been scrolling through the notebook Nagisa gave him he had noticed quite a few things .  For one the boy clearly has some complications with whatever he felt his gender was, for two he was absolutely bisexual , for three _I do not have that many weaknesses !_ And finally , the polyamorous kid had a crush on two of his fellow classmates . 

Landing at Rios house he followed with the second of two notes ... one addressed to Karma . 

——————————————————————

“Wait ! So Nagisa  _is_ gay!” Rio shouted excitedly “ Hell yeah I called it ! I fuckin knew it !” She pumped her fist in the air after Korosensei filled her in on her part in this plan . 

“Karmas gay too ! Don’t tell anyone I told you obviously but he told me about it a while ago when I was trying to set him up with one of the girls in class “ 

Korosensei  was quite happy with the willing enthusiasm of both participants .“ Well that is great news to hear . I’m sure this blind date will go swimmingly well , especially since I’ve already found the perfect destination !” He smiled and showed her the address , giving her that striped expression that meant he was feeling proud of himself. 

“Yes ! That place is so romantic , they’ll never see it coming . And then bam ! The friends to rivals to lovers trope fulfills itself all over again.” 

Just as Karma did, Nakamura did her best at writing a love note from Karmas perspective . And once she finished Kurosensai was off to make his last delivery of the night . 

Laying back in bed Nakamura laughed to herself “ Fuck this is gonna be so good ! I can’t wait to see this go down.”

—————————————————————

Nagisa’s eyes fluttered open the next morning . He had always been a pretty sound sleeper but he thought for sure that he felt a rather strange gust of wind last night . He climbed out of bed and got ready for the day , despite it being a Saturday his routine was only changed in favor of not wearing a school uniform . He brushed his long blue hair and tied it into pigtails like Kaede had taught him to do . 

It was only when he was about to leave for the day when he noticed them . 

Three notes sat shoved under his door , the names on them only making him Increasingly more nervous . 

_ From Korosensei :)  _

_ From Nakamura  _

_ From Karma  _

_Nonononono what ?!_ Frantically Nagisa ran to the notes and picked them up , they weren’t necessarily heavy so they were likely short , but there was so much behind seeing the three notes like this . 

Moving to the bed Nagisa figured he should start with the note that scared him the least .  _Well that would be Kurosensai’s then . I’m sure I’m reading too much into it it’s gotta be a coincidence ... even though they’ve never sent mail to me before..._

After sliding open the letter with the knife professor bitch had advised to always have under your pillow he saw what was barely a paragraph written in an almost printed font . 

_ Hello Nagisa . I took a little peek through the notebook you lent ( tried to kill me with ). And figured what better way to repay you than to help you out with your little situation , sooo I took the liberty of having a chat with your fellow classmates and I think you’ll be pleased with the result .  _

_ Love , you’re endearing mentor you can’t help but love , Korosensei :)  _

Nagisa felt like screaming .Korosensei could lift him up one second and make him so embarrassed he’d rather slam his head in a door the next . But as much as he wanted to just go back to sleep and wake up the next morning he knew that wouldn’t work . 

_Nakamura is probably more calm with her let down , I suppose I should start with her and brace myself for Karma’s heated response ._ Little squiggles of flowers adorned the edges of the paper bearing Nakamuras name . He took a deep breath and started to read .

_ Hey Nagisa , _

_ this is Nakamura .. I guess that’s pretty obvious with it being signed and all . Well anyway , I just wanted to say that Korosensei came to talk with me about your note, and I’m honestly really flattered . I always new you were a cutie but I didn’t know you had such a way with words . I’m sorry if I was a bit too intimidating to tell in person , it would’ve been just adorable to see you get all flustered and tell me . But maybe you could tell me and Karma tonight ? We’d love to go on a date with you and give this a shot . Meet us at the restaurant across the street from school around 6 . Can’t wait to see you there ! _

_ <3 Nakamura  _

Nagisa couldn’t keep his excitement hidden . Even if this was a prank , which was possible given the nature of those two , this seemed genuine and his happiness definitely was . 

_Herself , and Karma ?_ With that positive reinforcement he ripped open the second letter , more than eager to hear what Karma had to say. 

_ Nagisa ,  _

_ How the hell can an assassin as scary as you manage to be frightened of asking someone out?!I swear you just make me laugh .  _

_ But I suppose I’m not one to talk , I’ve been a little worried about going too far as well but I guess if the octopus is taking that first step for us who are we to complain ?  _

_ Nakamura picked the place so I’ll see you there , wear something cute we both know you can pull it off . Plus it would make Nakamura go wild and I need to see that .  _

_ Karma  _

_As always Karma was much more intense than he needed to be , but that of course just meant he was passionate about it . The it in this case being me ... he’s passionate about me ?_ Nagisa almost swooned. 

_I wonder what he meant by wear something cute ..._ And after a moment of pondering he knew . Normally he would be more than appalled at the idea of cross dressing , but after doing some research and reflection the last few weeks it was starting to grow on him . 

As much as he hated being called a girl he couldn’t deny that he didn’t feel like he was 100 percent a boy either . The pigtails he once hated were such a part of him now , and his expression . The thought of cutting them short was actually upsetting all of a sudden . And with more contemplation he finally figured out he was a boy ... just not completely . A Demi boy . And with that revelation came a much more lax view of what he should and shouldn’t wear . 

—————————————————————

Stilling his heartbeat was a bit of a struggle , but wearing a dark purple button up vest with a slightly lighter dress underneath it , with his hair tied up in a ponytail was a look that took a lot of his confidence . Sure he understood himself , but the people staring at him didn’t . 

_Karma being late is expected sure ... but Nakamura is always on time ... this is so strange ._ Nagisa sat alone at a table for three , awkwardly asking the waiter to wait far more times than he should’ve . It was hard not to get disheartened as ten minutes late turned to thirty 

_Maybe this was stupid of me ... of course they were justjoking with me ._

The binoculars Karma were using really showed so much detail , he could see Nagisa shaking and he couldn’t help but get pissed off .  _Where the hell is Nakamura , is she really just gonna stand him up like that ?!_ Karma was getting really pissed off , Nagisa really threw his heart out and he felt awful for leading him on only for her not to show . 

He was seconds away from calling her when his phone rang first .  _Nakamura?_

“You asshole ! “ she screamed 

“ I’m not the asshole here you bastard ! Nagisa is down there all on his own looking like he’s about to cry !” 

“And exactly how the everloving fuck is it my fault that you ditched him on your date ?!” 

Karma was about to yell something back but he was stopped in his place by that“My date ? But I wrote a note for you asking him out how did I get involved in this ?” 

“ Kurosensai told me to write a letter as you ,and set you two up on a date ... but I suppose he made you do the same for me huh” 

“ ... yeah he did “ he sighed . 

The two of them felt a weird conflict . On one hand they were both super sad for Nagisa and how he must feel right about now . But on the other hand... 

“What did he write about me ?!” 

Their two voices echoed the same question . Blushing a little at their obvious excitement , they read the notes aloud to each other .

—————————————————————

_Alright that’s enough , I should’ve known better than to fall for that ._ Nagisa wanted to cry , he stood up and triedto get out of there as soon as he could. He crashed hard into two people that held him by the shoulders . 

“ listen buddy this isn’t the fucking night to test m- oh ... it’s you two ..” he mumbled making eye contact with Karma and then with Nakamura . Neither of them was wearing anything other than casual clothes , it made him feel even more overdressed and weird . 

“This joke went way too far this time guys ... you got me ... but it was just rude “ he said dejectedly . “You can’t just lead someone on like that to hurt them “ hewas shaking a little more and bunching up at his skirt between his closed fists . 

Nakamura was the first to course correct . Embracing him in a suprising gesture , her fingers slipping into his soft blue hair before she spoke.” Shhh it’s not a joke it wasn’t a joke Nagisa , I promise this was all just a misunderstanding” she assured . And with her gentle procedure it was hard not to believe her. 

Karma did his best to reassure him hugging him back , which really caught the poor boy off guard , he didn’t know Karma knew how to be affectionate until now. 

It took just a little bit to make sure everyone was on the same page with the story. 

“Gosh “ Nagisa giggled after hearing the full thing “he really does make things a lot more complicated than they need to be huh ?” He laughed genuinely and with a warm smile that made the two beside him smile as well . 

“Honestly it’s just as much a shock to us we only just now found out . I thought you liked boys !” Nakamura teased .

“And I was positive you liked girls “ Karma continued. 

“Well I suppose you were both right !” A mysterious waiter who wasn’t actually mysterious at all and was clearly just Korosensei in disguise mumbled . 

He whooshed them all down onto the table they were supposed to already be at , and in no time flat whipped up some delicious smelling food for the three of them .It really looked up to be a perfect evening , and Nagisa was so glad he didn’t just sleep the day away .

——————————————————————

The date went really really well. They’d gone on a couple more but Nagisa was always sure to keep it secret . 

_Of course I’m not ashamed of them ... I just . It’s scary to be so open like that with the rest of the class . It would be one thing If I were just bi ... or just poly ... but I’ve got quite a few labels to go through._

Karma and Nakamura of course wanted to do everything possible to keep their short boyfriend comfortable in his skin . With him opening up more the two of them dropped the gender teasing , they had assumed it was harmless but now they were nothing but supportive . 

Sometimes Nakamura would style up Nagisa’s hair in a new feminine style ... every once in a while Karma would encourage him to wear a skirt or something to class . And to both of their pleasure , there weren’t any negative comments about it by the rest of the class . 

“I guess the teasing was just us huh .” 

Karma muttered to Nakamura one day. 

“Yeah ... I suppose it is “ she sighed “ at least we’re sorta righting the wrong ya know ?” She said clearly trying to console herself as well. 

They had both thought they weren’t doing much to help him out , until he popped a surprising proposition. 

“Guys ... I think I’m ready . If you’ll come with me I think , I think I’m ready to open up to the class .”

Nagisa hadn’t expected his proposition to be met with such excitement . Karma practically tackled him onto the couch with how hard he hugged him . He laughed so intently proud . And Nakamura , much more calmly but clearly happy as well , laid beside the two of them, intertwined her fingers with Nagisa’s , and gently kissed him on the forehead. 

“We’d be more than happy to support you for that baby ~” she soothed.

—————————————————————

The chatter in the room notably de crescendoed to silence after Karma and Nakamura did the not so subtle act of clearing the air . 

“Alright everybody shut the fuck up !” Karma said eloquently as always . 

“Our boyfriend has an important announcement!” Nakamura butted in , seeming to realize her slip up as she said it and blushing faintly. 

Normally these interruptions were punishable but Korosensei had a rough idea of what was going on and he needed to show the young man his support. 

Everyone hushed down , even some of the rowdier classmates , a mix of respect for nagisa and fear for his partners seemed to have an adequate response. 

“W-well uhm ... hey everyone “ Nagisa who wasn’t really one to talk to big groups stumbled out . 

“ I just wanted to say uhm ... well our class is always so open with each other , and so willing to express ourselves and be ourselves ... and if I’m being completely honest I haven’t been taking advantage of that .” He looked down seeming a little stressed . The noise in his head was stirring so sporadically .  _There’s still time to back away right ? To change my mind and just have a seat ?_

But as suddenly as it started a simple hand hold from the two people he loved so dearly silenced his worried mind . They have him a nod of approval as if to say ,  _go on you idiot you’ve already come this far ! Don’t give in now !_

“I’m bisexual “ he figured the easier label would be the best starting point. “I like boys and I like girls ... and right now I have a certain boy and girl that I really like “ he looked up at the both of them with a heartfelt grin .

“And I’m polyamorous... so I care about them both very much ... and also “ the last one felt like the hardest one given how hard it was for him to figure it out himself. 

“My gender is really .. complicated . On the one hand I know I’m a boy and on the other ... I know there’s a bit extra that isn’t quite a boy either . So yeah uh , I’m a Demi boy , I’m still a boy but I like feeling feminine and wearing skirts and the pigtails I used to hate are starting to grow on me and I’m really happy to come to terms with it .”

He’d gotten a little rambly at that last part so he cleared his throat and looked away from everyone’s eyes . 

“Anyway uh ... yeah that’s all “ 

Everyone had been so quiet ... until Kaede clapped her hands in an eager display of acceptance . A few others followed shortly behind and Nagisa felt his self worth soar . A flutter in his stomach matching the pace of their support . 

There was a whoosh of wind and Korosensei more than over enthusiastically was covered in various pride pins, flags adorned in each tentacle and a word he couldn’t quite read 

_NagiKarmura ? ... what does that me- oh my fucking god it’s a ship name isn’t it ..._

It was silly , and it was overwhelming , and it was perfect . And despite himself Nagisateared up so quickly . Kurosensai put a hand on his shoulder and Kaede hugged him tightly . The other students came by all at once to tell them about how proud or supportive they were . 

_In any other classroom this type of open ness wouldn’t be possible ... this type of_ _ family wouldn’t be possible .  _

And it was all because of Kurosensai that he was able to feel this way . In any other classroom he would still be the scared loner with hair down to his shoulders who hated himself . 

And with that in mind Nagisa found the resolve to answer the question he had been asked weeks later . 

“I’ll do it ... I need to be the one to kill him ...” 

—————————————————————

Karma and Nakamura were beyond worried for what it would do to him . But if he said it needed to be him they would support that . 

“ I suppose the top student should be the one to do the octopus in ... “ Karma admitted . 

Everyone laid down on a different tentacle ... and Nagisa was right on his chest . 

Looking down at Kurosensai he looked pitiful , and elated , scared .. and welcoming . He looked so tired but he smiled all the same and that’s when it clicked .  _This is the one adult who’s actually supported me in my life ... and I have to kill him._

He lifted the knife with both hands but the trembling in his arms made him drop it into the dirt . Nakamura got a good look at his overflowing eyes before his voice broke . 

“I’m s-sorry to disappoint you Kurosensai ... I just ... I can’t do it !” He screamed and jumped to his feet , rubbing back behind the school tears trailing behind him . 

Karma and Nakamura both sprinted behind him , lost until they found him curled up into a ball crying in a corner. 

Sweetheart ... it’s okay “ Nakamura ran her hands down his side as he wept . She herself was sobbing too. 

_Karma ... is Karma crying too ?_

He’d never seen the strong man crying in front of him before . Clearly this weighed on the hearts of all students of the assassination classroom. 

“Karma .. Nakamura ... I can’t do it on my own “ the trembling boy whimpered “ I’m not strong enough to take a life on my own ... but I can’t just leave him ...” 

Karma put both hands on his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. 

“You’re not alone dumbass ... we can do this together alright , I can’t just let you hurt like that .” 

They both grabbed his hands and pulled him up , and with a newfound conviction they walked together all raking their spot in the center . 

All three of them stacked their hands on top of each other over the handle of the knife . They each shared this burden of losing the teacher they so needed . And gently they pushed .

_If it weren’t for him there’s no way I’d have these lovely people in my life ._ All three of them thought to themselves, knowing the impact he had on all their paths. 

“I’m sorry Kurosensai ... thank you for everything ..” 

His words were punctuated with the sliding shink of the blade going through him and into the ground behind him . 

The three of them took turns comforting each other from the nightmares of that night for the next several months. 

—————————————————————

Walking arm in arm the trio made their way towards the school like it was a normal school day . 

“Can you believe it’s already been over a year babes ?” Nakamura asked incredulously as she swung her boys around walking through the entrance . 

They’d done a lot of growing up in that time , aside from just better self reflection and actual paying jobs , they looked so much more mature as well. 

Karma actually looked well kept and tidy for once in his life , and nagisa had his hair undercut , so if he was feeling a short day he could tie it up and If not he could let it down in whatever way he pleased

Meeting up with old friends was nice , and Nagisa seemed eager to show off that he hadn’t lost his skill set 

On multiple occasions he would disappear only to jump out with his tongue outtrying to scare them . 

At one point they had spent forever looking for him and had to confront Kaede. 

“Have you seen our boyfriend ?” Nakamura asked “Blue hair , about this tall...” she raised her hand. 

“And a real pain in the ass right now !” Karma yelled in the hopes that Nagisa would hear . 

“ Uh ... you’re kidding right ?” Kaede giggled and pointed in between them . Nagisa was holding both of their hands . They both jumped shocked and Nagisa merely giggled . 

It was lovely to re associate happy memories with the classroom once again . So many familiar faces ... not the least of which was professor Bi-... miss irina. Her engagement with Karasuma was going smoothly . And after a lengthy conversation about when to know when you’re ready , Nagisa decided that the next thing he might sneak near them was a ring on their fingers. 


End file.
